Staphylococcus aureus is an opportunistic pathogen inhabiting human skin and mucous membranes. S. aureus is the causative agent of variety of skin and soft tissue infections in humans and serious infections such as pneumonia, meningitis, endocarditis, and osteomyelitis. S. aureus exotoxins also cause disease syndromes such as bullous impetigo, scalded skin syndrome, and toxic shock syndrome. Additionally, staphylococci are also among the most common causes of food-borne illness in United States (Fischetti V A, Novick, R. P., Ferretti, J. J., Portnoy, D. A. and Rood, J. I., editor. 2006. Gram-positive pathogens. 2nd ed: ASM Press). S. aureus is also a major cause of community- and hospital-acquired (nosocomial) infections. Of the nearly 2 million cases of nosocomial infections in United States, approximately 230,000 cases are caused by S. aureus (NNIS. 2003. NNIS report, data summary from January 1992 through June 2003, issued August 2003. American Journal of Infection Control 31:481-498.).
The global appearance of methicillin- and vancomycin-resistant clinical isolates of S. aureus has become a serious concern. Currently, 40-60% of nosocomial infections of S. aureus are resistant to oxacillin (Massey R C, Horsburgh M J, Lina G, Hook M, Recker M. 2006. The evolution and maintenance of virulence in Staphylococcus aureus: a role for host-to-host transmission? Nat Rev Microbiol 4(12):953-8.) and greater than 60% of the isolates are resistant to methicillin (Gill S R, Fouts D E, Archer G L, Mongodin E F, Deboy R T, Ravel J, Paulsen I T, Kolonay J F, Brinkac L, Beanan M and others. 2005. Insights on evolution of virulence and resistance from the complete genome analysis of an early methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus strain and a biofilm-producing methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus epidermidis strain. J Bacteriol 187(7):2426-38.). Treating infections caused by the drug-resistant S. aureus has become increasingly difficult and therefore is a major concern among healthcare professionals. To combat this challenge, development of new and effective antibiotics belonging to different classes are being aggressively pursued. A number of new antimicrobial agents such as linezolid, quinupristin—dalfopristin, daptomycin, tigecyline, new glycopeptides and ceftobiprole have been introduced or are under clinical development (Aksoy D Y, Unal S. 2008. New antimicrobial agents for the treatment of Gram-positive bacterial infections. Clin Microbiol Infect 14(5):411-20.). However, clinical isolates of MRSA (methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus) with resistance to these new classes of antibiotics have already been reported (Tsiodras S, Gold H S, Sakoulas G, Eliopoulos G M, Wennersten C, Venkataraman L, Moellering R C, Ferraro M J. 2001. Linezolid resistance in a clinical isolate of Staphylococcus aureus. Lancet 358(9277):207-8; Mangili A, Bica I, Snydman D R, Hamer D H. 2005. Daptomycin-resistant, methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus bacteremia. Clin Infect Dis 40(7):1058-60; Skiest D J. 2006. Treatment failure resulting from resistance of Staphylococcus aureus to daptomycin. J Clin Microbiol 44(2):655-6). Consequently, there is an urgent need to develop novel therapeutic agents or antibiotic alternatives against MRSA.
Bacteriophage endolysins (lysins) are one such class of novel antimicrobial agents that are emerging as novel agents for the prophylactic and therapeutic treatment of bacterial infections. Lysins are cell wall hydrolases that are produced during the infection cycle of double-stranded DNA bacteriophages (or phages) enabling release of progeny virions. Typically, lysins have two distinct functional domains consisting of a catalytic domain for peptidoglycan hydrolysis and a binding domain for recognition of surface moieties on the bacterial cell walls. The catalytic domains are relatively conserved among lysins. The activities of lysins can be classified into two groups based on bond specificity within the peptidoglycan: glycosidases that hydrolyze linkages within the aminosugar moieties and amidases that hydrolyze amide bonds of cross-linking stem peptides. The binding domains however are not conserved among lysins. Hence the binding domain imparts species- and strain-specificity because the binding targets, often carbohydrates associated with the peptidoglycan, display species- or strain-specific distribution (Fischetti V A, Nelson D, Schuch R. 2006. Reinventing phage therapy: are the parts greater than the sum? Nat Biotechnol 24(12):1508-11). The modular architecture of lysins' is an important feature with respect to their development as antimicrobial agents. This enables creation of chimeras by swapping lysin domains and thereby altering binding specificity or enzymatic activity or both (Sheehan M M, Garcia J L, Lopez R, Garcia P. 1996. Analysis of the catalytic domain of the lysin of the lactococcal bacteriophage Tuc2009 by chimeric gene assembling. FEMS Microbiol Lett 140(1):23-8; Lopez R G E, Garcia P, Garcia J L. 1997. The pneumococcal cell wall degrading enzymes: a modular design to create new lysins? Microb Drug Res 3:199-211; Croux C, Ronda C, Lopez R, Garcia J L. 1993. Interchange of functional domains switches enzyme specificity: construction of a chimeric pneumococcal-clostridial cell wall lytic enzyme. Mol Microbiol 9(5):1019-25; Donovan D M, Dong S, Garrett W, Rousseau G M, Moineau S, Pritchard D G. 2006. Peptidoglycan hydrolase fusions maintain their parental specificities. Appl Environ Microbiol 72(4):2988-96).
When applied exogenously, native or recombinant lysins were able to degrade the cell wall of susceptible bacteria and cause rapid cell lysis (Nelson D, Loomis L, Fischetti V A. 2001. Prevention and elimination of upper respiratory colonization of mice by group A streptococci by using a bacteriophage lytic enzyme. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 98(7):4107-12). Lysins have been developed against a number of Gram-positive pathogens including Group A streptococci (Nelson D, Loomis L, Fischetti V A. 2001. Prevention and elimination of upper respiratory colonization of mice by group A streptococci by using a bacteriophage lytic enzyme. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 98(7):4107-12), S. pneumoniae (Loeffler J M, Nelson D, Fischetti V A. 2001. Rapid killing of Streptococcus pneumoniae with a bacteriophage cell wall hydrolase. Science 294(5549):2170-2), Bacillus anthracis (Schuch R, Nelson D, Fischetti V A. 2002. A bacteriolytic agent that detects and kills Bacillus anthracis. Nature 418(6900):884-9), enterococci (Yoong P, Schuch R, Nelson D, Fischetti V A. 2004. Identification of a broadly active phage lytic enzyme with lethal activity against antibiotic-resistant Enterococcus faecalis and Enterococcus faecium. J Bacteriol 186(14):4808-12), Group B streptococci (Cheng Q, Nelson D, Zhu S, Fischetti V A. 2005. Removal of group B streptococci colonizing the vagina and oropharynx of mice with a bacteriophage lytic enzyme. Antimicrob Agents Chemother 49(1):111-7), and Staphylococcus aureus (Rashel M, Uchiyama J, Ujihara T, Uehara Y, Kuramoto S, Sugihara S, Yagyu K, Muraoka A, Sugai M, Hiramatsu K and others. 2007. Efficient elimination of multidrug-resistant Staphylococcus aureus by cloned lysin derived from bacteriophage phi MR11. J Infect Dis 196(8):1237-47). The activities of most of these lysins have been demonstrated in vitro and in in vivo models. Several unique characteristics of lysin make them attractive antibacterial candidates against Gram-positive pathogens. These include i) rapid antibacterial activity both in vitro and in vivo; ii) very narrow lytic spectrum (species- and strain-specific); iii) very strong binding affinity, typically in the nanomolar range; iv) very low chances of developing resistance since the binding epitopes are essential for viability; v) safe; and vi) relative ease of modification by genetic engineering (Fischetti V A, Nelson D, Schuch R. 2006. Reinventing phage therapy: are the parts greater than the sum? Nat Biotechnol 24(12):1508-11).
Although lysins have been developed against a number of Gram-positive pathogens, there remains a need for a S. aureus-specific lysin. Various labs have unsuccessfully attempted to obtain a staphylococcal lysin. The expression of more than twenty different staphylococcal lysins using a variety of techniques have been attempted without success. These include expression of lysin genes in E. coli using different expression vectors and conditions, expression in Bacillus, yeast and mammalian systems, expression in the presence of chaperones, expression of truncated versions etc. To our knowledge, there is only one report of the successful development of S. aureus-specific lysin called MV-L (Rashel M, Uchiyama J, Ujihara T, Uehara Y, Kuramoto S, Sugihara S, Yagyu K, Muraoka A, Sugai M, Hiramatsu K and others. 2007. Efficient elimination of multidrug-resistant Staphylococcus aureus by cloned lysin derived from bacteriophage phi MR11. J Infect Dis 196(8):1237-47). MV-L lysin is comprised of two catalytic domains (an endopeptidase and an amidase domain) linked to a single cell wall targeting (CWT) domain, a type of binding domain. Unless otherwise indicated, references herein to a “binding domain” herein include a CWT domain. The MV-L CWT domain, like the staphylolytic enzyme lysostaphin, displays homology to SH3b-like domains. The SH3b-like domains bind to the peptide cross-bridge (the penta Glycine) in the staphylococcal cell wall. There are reports of staphylococcal strains developing resistance at 10−6 frequencies to lysostaphin by altering their peptide cross-bridges. Therefore, we expect staphylococci to develop resistance at a higher frequency to lysins containing SH3b-like CWT domains including MV-L. There is a need for lytic enzymes capable of specific binding to Staphylococcal bacteria without undesirably high frequencies of lysostaphin resistance, such as S. aureus—specific lysins without SH3b-like CWT domains.